Malleus Maleficarum
by baby-cthulhu
Summary: This is the first chapter of a WoD type story that I have been working on for a few years any advice on how to improve it will be greatly appreciated. I'm still in the revision stage, but I figured that I would just put up the other chapters to get opinio
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Ireland, 1524

The carriage ride was a long and tedious one. Sean traveled over endless countryside to visit his father in Belfast. He hadn't seen his father since his mother died. His mother's death had been hard for all of the family. She had been their rock and she was the one that kept them as close as they once were and now that she was gone the family had drifted apart. Sean's older brother Devon stayed with his wife and child and rarely visited his father and younger siblings. Sean himself had left Belfast for a better life in Dublin. Sean wanted to get away from the turmoil that existed in their home. He thought that it would be best for him to leave than to stay, which didn't agree with his father. Victor had been a very proud man and very stubborn. Their mother was the same way. Angel and Victor complimented each other and now that his better half was gone he indulged himself into his work. Sean's younger brother Maxwell took care of the house and his younger sister, Christine. Sean knew that only one of his family members would be truly happy to see him back home.

When Sean got to his old childhood home, Christine came running toward him. Sean was happy to see her bright and shinning face. When she came close enough to her, Sean came down to his knees and embraced his sister who he had missed for such a long time. With the ignorance of her age and the fact that she hadn't been exposed to the troubles between the men of her family, Christine was able to love her brother like no one else had. She was the only woman left in his life and he was grateful to have a little joy in his life. Sean kissed her gently on her cheek and asked where Victor was. Sean knew that his father was most likely working in the barn that was not too far from the main house. When Sean's mother was alive, she had convinced Victor to set up his place of business near their home. Now all that he used it for was to get away. Christine grabbed her brother's hand to lead him to her father. Sean could hear the steady clinking sound of his father's hammer hitting the metal that lay on the anvil he used for making horseshoes. When Sean and Christine entered the room, he looked up from his work and was surprised to see his son. "So you decided to come back to us." Sean could sense the hostility in his father's voice. Victor then looked at Christine, who took the expression on her father's face as her cue to leave. She had gotten the look several times before when Victor and other members of the family had to talk. The two of them stood there in silence a few minutes after Christine left. Sean was the first one to start up a conversation.

"I suppose that you got the money that I sent you." Sean knew that this wasn't the best icebreaker but he had to try and communicate with his father. Victor was the only parent that Sean had left. Sean needed to make a connection with him for the sake of his mother.

Victor couldn't believe what Sean was doing. Sean figured that Victor would just forgive him after he had abandoned his family. Sean had just run away from his problems instead of staying and trying to help his younger siblings cope with the loss of Angel. At least Devon did what his brother could not, Victor thought to himself. Devon had always looked after his younger siblings. Victor figured that this sense of responsibility came from the fact that he was the oldest of his four children. At Sean's words a rage built up in Victor that had never surfaced until now. Victor met Sean face to face and in a hushed tone told his son how he felt. "You abandoned all of us when your mother died. You were only twenty-two years of age and now only a year later you come back. You disappointed me, Sean. You should have stayed and helped the family."

Sean knew that eventually the truth would come out, but instead of hiding from his father like he did when his mother died, he confronted Victor. "I'm sorry, father. I'm sorry that I didn't want to become like you and be a blacksmith. And I'm sorry that I left the family and wanted to make a life for myself outside of Belfast. But even though I haven't been here I have still supported the family." Victor didn't expect his son to lash out at him like he did. No one ever stood up to Victor except his wife. Victor had had enough.

"Why don't you just go inside? I have some work to finish for Mr. Cummings. We can talk about this later." Victor went back to shaping the horseshoes that he had been working on before. Sean knew that he wasn't going to get anything else out of his father.

As he walked outside of the barn, He saw Maxwell carrying Sean's things into the house. The driver of the carriage helped Sean carry his trunk into his old room, which Victor had turned into a guest room, which Sean figured that the only one to use it would be Sean. After the carriage driver had left the house, Maxwell turned to Sean and said, "You shouldn't have come here, Sean. We were doing fine with out you." Maxwell quietly left the room. Sean knew that his welcome home would not be a pleasant one. Sean sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.  
Sean looked around the room and saw his entire luggage. The room seemed so small now that Sean was older. He remembered when he was little and all of the fun that he used to have with his siblings. Things were simpler then, than they were now. He didn't have to care about all of the same things that he cared about now that he was an adult. He had taken so much responsibility after his mother died. He had forgotten how to have fun. His life had become very dull and monotonous. As he sat there, Sean saw his smallest bag on the bed. He sat down on the bed and looked at the newspapers that he had kept from the Dublin post. He glanced over the headlines without even noticing that Christine had entered the room. The seven year old sat down next to Sean and asked him what he was reading. He showed her the newspapers and then she stared up at him with her baby blue eyes. She reminded him so much of his mother. Christine and her mother both had the slender but sharp features. Her light brown hair was wavy just how Sean used to remember the way their mother's hair was.

"Will you read it to me, Sean?"

"When you're older." Christine hugged her brother and gave the newspaper back to Sean. Sean got up and walked out of the room after Christine who had hopped off of the bed and out of the room. She took her brother into the kitchen where a woman of about Sean's age worked on dinner. Christine took Sean by the hand and then introduced the young woman to him.

"Sean this is Ileanna." Sean kissed her hand and introduced himself. Ileanna was a very slender and tall young woman. She had blonde hair, which was tied up in a bun at the base of her neck. When Sean took her hand her touch was very cold despite the fact that she worked over a very hot stove. After they got acquainted, Maxwell came in and asked Ileanna if dinner was ready. She told him that it would only be a few minutes more.

After diner, Sean proceeded to take a walk alone. The night was very beautiful to Sean. All of the stars stared down at him as he made his way down the road. He hadn't visited his mother's gravesite since her funeral. When he got there he kneeled down at the foot of the gravesite. The night was clear and the moon had shown brightly overhead. Sean could see the engraving that was on his mother's tombstone. He missed her so much. As he sat there he thought about his father's words. Sean had run away from his problems and hadn't tried to face them. When he was younger Devon would bail him out of most of his troubles be it at school or at home. All was quiet at the cemetery until Sean heard some footsteps behind him. He turned around to see his brother, Devon. "I thought I saw you coming over here."  
Devon stood beside Sean. "Are you doing all right?" Sean nodded yes to Devon's question. The two brothers stood  
there in silence for a few minutes until Devon broke the silence again. "Did you all ready visit da?"

"I'm staying with him, but he wasn't too happy to see me. Why has everything gone to hell? Things were so much better when..."

"Mother was alive. I know, Sean. All of us miss her. It isn't easy to loose someone that close to you. But she still lives on in our memories and hearts." Devon's gaze traveled down to the ground. Sean knew that it was hard for him to talk about their mother. It was much harder for all of them. Angel had been loved by many people and it hurt when she wasn't there anymore. Devon and Sean made their way to the small church next to the cemetery. There were a few candles that were lit up at the alter. Devon and Sean sat down in one of the pews and talked softly about all the good that they remembered about their mother and family the way it was when she was alive.

Eventually Sean made his way home. Everyone was asleep except Victor Macumhail, who sat in a chair next to the fireplace in the living room. "Where have you been all night long?" Sean told him about meeting Devon, but he didn't say were. "You're just like your brother, abandoning us all when we needed you the most. But he just retreated to another home in Belfast; you had to go to Dublin to get away from us."

"Why do you have to do this to us?"

"Do what?"

"You make it seem like it was our fault for our mother's death, but she died of poor health, we didn't kill her father."

"I know that. But her death wasn't caused naturally. Her coven took their vengeance on her." Sean had no idea what his father meant. Sean could tell that his father knew that he was confused. "Your mother was a witch, Sean. I met her when she was with her coven. They didn't approve of our love for each other because I wasn't magically inclined. They banished your mother from them and the two of us fled into Belfast. Your mother tried to hide the knowledge of you and your brothers' and sister's births, but when she died the coven was able to locate you all. A member if the coven has come to take you away from here." As his father was finished explaining, Sean could sense another presence in the room. A woman came into the living room with Sean and Victor.

"The younger ones are in the carriage. All we need is the two eldest." Sean looked at the woman with a sign of distain.

"You cannot let her do this father. You can't let her take us away." Victor could tell that Sean was becoming panicked with the whole situation, which he had the right to do. Victor had unloaded all of the information that his wife had hid from their children for so long and now they were going to be taken away from everything that they knew and every thing that they were used to.

"We are not trying to hurt you, Sean. We aren't the only ones who know of your existence. There are other supernatural groups out there that would harm you. We are only trying to protect the children of our sister." Sean could see that the woman's intentions were good, but he couldn't help feel betrayed. Sean looked back at his father and out of nowhere he heard a cracking sound coming from behind him. Sean could see his father's eyes widen. When Sean turned around the woman's body made a big thump as it hit the ground and Ileanna was standing over the body. Sean noticed that there were two puncture wounds in the woman's neck. "I guess that she didn't do a very good job."

Victor was about to get up and was going to try and protect his son until he felt a very sharp pain enter his right thigh. He looked down to see that a crossbow bolt had been fired into his leg. Victor collapsed onto the floor and watched as Ileanna proceeded to Sean.

As she came closer Sean tried to escape the possibility of injury but it was too late. Ileanna held his face with her overly cold hands. They dug deeper as Sean struggled to get free.

"You're warm, but not for long." Ileanna sank her teeth into the flesh of his neck and the warmth of his blood flowed over her throat and into the rest of her body. His blood was like liquid fire in her throat. She felt his warmth flow into herself. As his life poured into her giving her the strength that she needed, she felt his heart weaken, as hers grew stronger. Ileanna knew that it was time. She pulled away from Sean to see his father quivering in the corner. Ileanna suspected that he didn't want to see his son die the same way that his wife had.

When Victor looked away from his hiding place he noticed his son lying dead next to the former member of his wife's coven. Victor couldn't believe that he had lost some one else to these monsters. As he sat there, Victor thought about all of the things that he wasn't able to say to Sean when he was alive. He had loved his son but he didn't know how to express this to him. As Victor sat there, he heard someone else come into the house. He figured that it was Ileanna coming to finish the job.

Devon and Maxwell came into the living room. Devon had a shocked look on his face, but the scene didn't faze Maxwell.

"I knew that he shouldn't have come back." Victor couldn't believe what he was hearing from his youngest son. Victor wanted to say something but was interrupted as he saw his daughter about to come upon the scene.

"Take your sister out of here." Maxwell did as he was told. Devon went over to Victor. The two of them stood there in complete disbelief.

"We should tell someone so their killers get the punishment that they deserve." Victor told Devon that they couldn't and when Devon inquired why, Victor didn't say anything else.

It was only a few days after that night that they buried Sean in the earth next to his mother's grave. Victor just stood at the foot of both of the graves. He couldn't believe that in a little over a year he had lost two people that he had cared so much about. A few minutes later Victor made his way back to his home. And just as he left another visitor came to Sean's grave.

"Will he be all right, Ileanna?"

"He will be just fine, Rory." Ileanna was waiting in anticipation for her new child to be born. As she stood there she saw the earth begin to stir just a few inches away from Sean's tombstone. Then she saw the first signs of life. Sean's hand came up through the soft soil of the grave. He struggled to get free of the coffin that was holding him to the earth. When he finally got to his feat again, Ileanna beckoned Sean to come with her. The three of them headed into the city of Belfast.

The three of them roamed the streets of Belfast. Sean was still disoriented from all that had happened. He had felt his heart weaken and that was the last thing that he remembered since that night that Ileanna had attacked him. He knew that something had changed in him. As he walked, Sean could hear the many heartbeats of the people around him. He could feel them living. The only people that weren't truly alive were Ileanna, Rory and himself. He knew that he had died, but some how he was walking again. Sean then realized what he had become. A creature of the night, a vampire. The three of them proceeded into the town.

They roamed the streets until they reached one of the many pubs in Belfast. The three of them found a seat and waited until they could make their move. They sat there for several minutes until Sean saw a waitress across the room about to go home. Sean pointed her out to Ileanna and she told him that she would be an easy kill for a newly made vampire. So Sean left his sire and vampiric sister.

For not wanting to scare her off or give himself away, Sean offered to walk her home. Seeing that he wasn't one of the regulars, she accepted his offer. They walked only a few minutes until they reached the woman's home. She thanked him and as soon as she turned her back he turned into his vampiric form. Before she could even close the door he sunk his teeth into the flesh of her neck. He could feel the woman's live pouring into him. Is this how Ileanna felt, He wondered to himself as he fed. It gave Sean a thrill to feed. He had never experienced anything like it. He could fell the woman's heart beating trying to hold on to her life with each swallow that Sean took of her blood. The woman had no chance of surviving the vampire's attack.

Sean kept feeding off of the waitress until every drop of her blood was drained from her body. He felt Ileanna and Rory's presence as he let the woman's body fell to the ground. He turned around and Ileanna told him, "Put the body in the house. She probably won't be found until days from now and we will be far away from this place."

The three of them put the woman in the house and went to the home of Ileanna. When they got there Ileanna, Rory, and Sean packed up a few essentials and loaded up the carriage to leave Belfast.

They traveled for several days until they reached Sean's home in Dublin. It was smaller than Ileanna and Rory were used to in Belfast. Rory put her stuff in the spare room of Sean's home and Ileanna put her things in his room. This is where they would stay and hunt until Sean felt the urge to visit his family. Ileanna advised Sean against this, but he had become stubborn like his father. Sean made his journey back to Belfast in 1534 to see his family one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

As Sean came up to the house he couldn't believe his eyes. Christine had grown so much like their mother. She had the same dark hair and blue eyes that made their mother such a beauty. The second of his siblings rounded the corner with a few logs of firewood in hand. Maxwell and Christine went inside their childhood home. As Sean made his way to the side of the house, he could hear the soft coughing of his ailing father.

He looked so fragile lying in his bed with his teenage daughter to take care of him. Sean realized that now, because of what he was that he would never be faced with his own mortality. He had almost felt sorry for Victor. Sean knew that he couldn't just stand there and watch. As Sean started to head for the front door, he felt a blunt object making contact with his head causing him to fall to the ground. It took another hit to knock him out completely.

When he came to he seemed to be in an enclosed space and after a few seconds he realized that it was a coffin. Sean struggled to lift the lid, but couldn't. He started to panic. He pounded on the coffin lid. Nothing seemed to help. Whoever put him in there knew what they were doing. Even with his vampiric strength, there was no way that he was going to get it open. He laid their quietly as he wondered how in the hell he was going to get out of it until he heard some commotion going on just beside his prison. Then after a few more seconds, the lid was raised from its place. After Sean's eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light, he saw Ileanna standing over him.

He placed his hands on the side of the coffin and pulled himself up to a sitting position. Several other women were revealed to him after he was able to see over the sides of the coffin. He had no idea why Ileanna had brought him here or even where here was.

"A claustrophobic, how amusing."

Sean diverted his attention to the woman, who spoke. Ileanna and the others seemed to cower in her presence. The woman extended her hand toward Sean.

"I'm Bianca, leader of the Witches' Tribunal. Come with me." Bianca took a hold of Sean's hand and pulled him up out of the coffin and then led him and Ileanna through a large hall until they reached the entrance to a bedroom. Sean saw Christine asleep in the bed with Rory looking over her. Ileanna, Rory, and Bianca left Sean to tend to his younger sister. While she was sleeping, Sean looked around the room. Unlike the room that the women were in, this room was decorated with the richest blues and blacks. There were also hundreds of books lining the walls. Books containing spells and different information about the lore of vampires, demons, and werewolves. A few minutes later Christine woke up. "What happened?"

"Ileanna brought us here."

"Why would she do such a thing?" Christine rose to her feet and went over to her brother. Both of them were just as confused as the other. The silence in the room was interrupted by an immense pounding at the door. Sean pulled the door open and one of the women that Sean had seen earlier told him that Bianca wanted to see both of them right away. Sean and Christine followed her outside to what looked to be a strange ruin. It was a round table carved out of solid rock with a large pentagram carved in the center of it. As a child Sean looked onto the same image on one of his mother's most prized books.

Ileanna instructed the three of them to surround the circle and join hands. But Sean and his younger siblings stopped dead in their tracks. "Where are you taking us?"

"There is a secret dimension that only the witches' tribunal and a select few of the vampires and demons of this dimension know about. It contains three kingdoms at constant war with each other. That is all you need to know right now. Bianca will explain the rest when we get there." Sean still hesitated, but eventually followed Ileanna's instructions.

Ileanna bowed her head and recited a spell that no mortal ears have ever heard. As she said this, Sean felt like he was flying. Then all of a sudden the feeling crept to a screeching halt. Sean opened his eyes and was in completely different place. He was in awe of the lush landscape and the full moon. He had never seen anything like it. The only thing that took his attention away from it all was Bianca's voice.

"Come we have much to prepare." Bianca handed the four of them black cloaks and proceeded through the city. Demons roamed the streets and not one of the vampires saw a single human insight.

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance of a large castle. It was at least three stories high with a drawbridge that seemed to reach the sky. After only a few seconds the bridge lowered and the five of them went inside. There were several witches practicing their spells.

It was unlike the other house. It was filled with life and vibrant colors. As Sean, Maxwell, and Christine walked down the massive hall, they saw several stained glass windows. Bianca explained that they were witches who were burned in the human dimension. They kept walking until they reached, what appeared to be a library. When the doors were shut Sean looked behind him and Christine, Ileanna, and Maxwell were nowhere to be seen.

"Sean!" He turned back around and headed over to Bianca. The two sat on opposite sides of the desk and Bianca explained why she had brought the three of them to the tribunal. "For centuries the demons and vampires of this dimension have been under a constant war with each other. The tribunal has done everything in its power to keep it at a balance since I created it. For years we have looked for one witch with the power to separate the two kingdoms."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"We believe that Christine has inherited the power that we need from your mother."

Sean didn't quite know how to react to Bianca's conclusion. "You can't put all of this pressure on her to stop a war between these two groups. She's only seventeen."

"I understand that, Sean, but when she comes of age and gets her powers, she will be well prepared." Sean understood what Bianca was asking. She wanted Christine to stay with the tribunal and perfect her powers, but Sean couldn't let his sister go. Frustrated, Sean got up out of the chair and headed for the doors, but as soon as he opened them, the doors were ripped out of his hands and slammed shut.

"Relax, Sean." He looked back at Bianca and with only a blink she was gone. "Christine will be just fine." She had appeared right by his side.

"How did you…?" Bianca slowly leaned into Sean and gently started to kiss him. Sean ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her back. The only thing that stopped them was a knock at the set of doors. Bianca slid back a slit in the door and asked the woman what she wanted.

"The new member is ready." Bianca said that they would be there in a second. The young woman left the two of them and Bianca shut the sliding plate in the door. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"In the tribunal, none of the members can change anyone that is going to become a member."

"What do you change them into?" Bianca hesitated in giving him the answer, but then told him bluntly.

"Vampires." Bianca then explained why. "As vampires we have an eternity to use our powers and to become stronger witches. But this pretty much started after my mother's death. When I found out that I was a dhampyr." After that Bianca explained to Sean that a dhampyr is a half vampirehalf human. "When I was old enough my father explained to me that when they first met each other my mother was in a coven that absolutely hated vampires. So when she fell in love with my father and her coven sisters shunned her, she and my father moved to Belfast to get away from the hatred of the coven." As Bianca told the story of her parents, tears began to swell up in her eyes. Sean realized that it was hard for her to talk about her mother. He secretly knew how she felt as she talked.

"We'd better go." Sean said softly to Bianca. He slowly opened the door and Bianca led Sean to a part of the castle where only a select few got to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It seemed to be the darkest part of the castle and yet was the biggest. Bianca stopped in front of a door and asked Sean to do a favor for her and the tribunal.

"I need you to change one of our newest members into one of us. One of our rules in the tribunal is that no member may change another and if she does there are dire consequences. So we get vampires from your dimension to do it for us." Sean took a deep breath and opened the door to the room.

The room was dimly lit with dozens of candles and only a few feet in front of him was sitting a woman with her back towards him. She was obviously the new member. Sean walked slowly over to her, brushed her hair out of the way, and sank his teeth deep into her throat. As he drank her blood, she started to breath heavily. He could feel her start to weaken and pulled away from her. By this time she had blacked out and was lying lifeless in his arms. He bit his own wrist and gave her his own blood to turn her into a vampire. It only took a few swallows of blood to wake the young woman and only a few more to fully change her into a vampire. When she let go of him, Sean lifted her up in his arms and set her on a bed to the right of them. Then he left her to rest.

As he walked down the halls, all he heard was silence. Not a soul was there with him. Then all of a sudden Bianca appeared at the end of the long stretch of hallway. "Come we have to get things from the market place." Sean walked over to Bianca and she handed him a black cloak. And the two of them headed over into the city.

There they saw several of the tribunal members cloaked in secrecy walking among the demons. Bianca explained to him that for several years there was a witch with the ability to bend minds, so the demons think that the tribunal members are demons as well. After a few more steps, Sean felt a light tapping on his shoulder. When he turned around Christine was standing beside him. Sean was pleased to see his sister again and asked her where Ileanna had taken her. Christine was about to explain to Sean where she had went, but before she could get a word out Bianca asked her who had sired her. Christine told her that Rory had. Then Bianca broke away from Sean and Christine and went over to Rory.

She slowly went up behind her and yanked the hood of her cloak. Then she pointed to her and started shouting at the top of her lungs 'witch'. All the demons turned at once, and it only took a few seconds for them to capture Rory and take her to the town square. As Bianca walked back toward Sean and his sister the demons put Rory's head on a stump. By this time Bianca reached the vampire siblings and the three of them walked back to the witches' tribunal. After a few seconds, Sean heard the swift swing of an axe and the blood-curdling scream of Rory. The demons didn't even notice the rest of the tribunal leaving the demonic city. It only took a few minutes for every thing was back to normal.

When they finally got back to the witches' castle, Max had joined his two siblings and Bianca. They followed her back to the room where Sean had changed the newest member. Only Bianca and Sean went inside the room. The woman was out on the balcony looking at the brightly lit night sky. The moonlight showed her magnificent light brown hair and hazel eyes. She seemed like she was at least the age of Sean when he was turned into a vampire.

Sean felt himself calling out the name Lorelei and she turned around. Lorelei walked toward the two vampires, but before she could say a word there were screams coming from downstairs. Ileanna opened the door and said that the vampires had stormed the castle. Bianca ordered Sean, Christine, Maxwell, and Lorelei to stay in the room. She and Ileanna left them to tend to the chaos downstairs.

For hours all they heard were the screams of the tribunal and the vampires. Then all of a sudden it stopped. A complete and utter silence. It was even worse than the screams. Sean and Maxwell left the others to see the aftermath of the ambush. They walked through the castle that was covered in the dust of the vampiric witches. There seemed to not be a single soul in the building until Sean and Maxwell reached the library. They could hear several vampires questioning the only tribunal member left, Bianca.

"Where is Lorelei, Bianca?" asked what seemed to be one of the head vampires. Bianca just sat in silence. The brothers could see the multiple bruises and cuts that the vampires inflicted upon her. Sean wanted to save her except there were at least fifty vampires in the library. After a few more questions, Sean felt a light tapping on his shoulder. She turned and Lorelei and Christine had joined them. Maxwell explained every thing that they heard to the two women. Lorelei had a deep sadness come over her and pushed herself to enter the room. Sean tried to stop her; but she mouthed the words, "I have to," and he let her go. The three of them stood there and heard the relief in the vampire's voice when she entered the room. Sean could see where Lorelei had entered and the single vampire who approached her. He was well built with dark brown hair and green eyes.

He went up to Lorelei and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Then asked if she was all right. She told him that every thing was fine and looked back at Sean. Then all of a sudden Bianca burst out. "You betrayed us! You let them in here." She kept on yelling obscenities at Lorelei and after a few minutes later she accidentally said that Sean had changed Lorelei into a vampire. The man that kissed Lorelei went over to Bianca and asked her to tell him what she just said. She looked him strait in his eyes and didn't say a word. He got fed up with her. "Go throughout the castle and find the person she calls, Sean." Sean hurried his two younger siblings away from the room. But one of the vampires grabbed him as soon as he moved and dragged him into the library. He was face to face with the man.

"Jesse, leave him alone." Lorelei positioned herself between Sean and Jesse. Jesse tried to move her, but she wouldn't budge. Jesse seemed frustrated; and was going to hit her, but before he could Sean got her out of the way.

Sean grabbed Jesse's fist a few inches away from himself. Jesse tried to pull away, but Sean's grip was too strong. As he struggled, he could feel his hand grow hotter with each second the two vampires stood there. Jesse looked down at his fist and saw an immense redness pass through his hand. With one last pull Jesse got free and lost four of his fingers and part of his palm as well. He screamed out in pain as he watched his fingers crumble to ash in the hands of Sean. Sean picked Lorelei up off of the ground. Just as she was about to get to her feet, Sean's grip loosened. Lorelei looked up and saw that Jesse had staked Sean without any warning. Sean fell to the ground and Lorelei started to cry. "Leave her with her sire." Jesse and the other vampires left Sean, Lorelei, and Bianca to fend for themselves. After a few minutes Maxwell and Christine entered the room and saw their brother. Christine buried herself in the arms of her brother and felt him say something. "Don't vampires turn to dust when they die?" There was a silence and then an answer came.

"I thought so." Sean had sat up and was pulling out the wooden stake from his chest. As soon as it came out the wound closed almost instantly. Maxwell went over to Bianca and untied her. All of them headed out of the castle, through the demonic city, and to the sacred witches' circle. Bianca said the spell and they were back in their home dimension. The five of them headed to their haven in the mortal realm. A few of the remaining tribunal members were still at the house. But before they went inside Bianca stopped Lorelei at the door. "Many tribunal members were slaughtered because of you. You will never be one of us." Bianca beckoned Sean and his siblings to come in, but they just stood their ground. "If you're with her you're against us." Bianca slammed the door and the four vampires left the witches' tribunal.

Sean, Maxwell, and Christine took Lorelei to their home in the city of Belfast. Not wanting to be close to the tribunal they packed up their stuff and headed out of Ireland. They traveled down endless country road with not a being in sight.

Then one night when the moon was full, the vampires could sense a presence in the vast woods. The horses seemed especially spooked as the presence drew closer. When finally the presence rushed towards the horse drawn carriage, it fell over with tremendous force causing Sean to fly off of the carriage and to be knocked unconscious. Several hours later he woke up dazed, but could still see what had happened. Parts of the horses were scattered along the road. Sean turned his eyes to the carriage and slowly limped stepping over horse to get to the carriage.

He opened the door and saw nothing. Maxwell, Christine, and Lorelei had left Sean out in the wilderness. He started walking down the road in search of Lorelei and his siblings. He traveled for what seemed like hours when Sean heard a group of people off in the distance. Sean quickly, but quietly went over to the group. There were five men dressed in the finest French garments. Then Sean noticed three other people in the group. Maxwell, Christine, and Lorelei were sitting on a log near the crackling fire in the center of the group. Sean was relieved to see the three of them were all right. He slowly headed around to get to them. But all of a sudden the five men stopped talking and looked straight in the place where Sean was hiding. Sean used his vampiric speed and got around to Lorelei and his siblings. The men never noticed anything.

As they went back to talking, Sean untied the three of them. Just as he got done untying Christine, all five of the men looked straight at the four of them and their eyes grew wide. The vampires started to run and heard a deep growling behind them.

Sean found some tall weeds and hid the four of them. It was only a few seconds before they saw what was following them. The creature looked like a ten-foot K-9. And soon four more of the creatures appeared. Lorelei turned to Sean and mouthed the word werewolves. Sean had never experienced anything like this before in his life.

The werewolves seemed to get closer and the vampires could feel the breath of one of them. When one got close enough, Lorelei stood up and flames started to come from her hands. Sean heard the werewolves whisper Maleficarus as they backed away from Lorelei. It didn't take long for Lorelei to push the fire from her hands toward one of the werewolves. It jumped into the air barely escaping the fire. When he landed, he was back in his human form. The others followed suit.

"We mean you no harm." Lorelei looked at the werewolf that said this to her. "We would have never held you prisoner if we knew you were a Maleficarus." Lorelei looked puzzled at the werewolf's statement. "You don't know of your own sect of vampires." Sean and the rest of them came out of their hiding place.

"My sire told me little of the sect in the ten years that we were together. She died before she could tell me any more." The werewolves understood where Sean was coming from.

"We've met many Maleficari that didn't know about their backgrounds." The one werewolf that was talking to them introduced himself as Merrick. Merrick and the rest of the werewolves lead the four vampires into the city of Paris. Sean had dreamed of going to Paris ever since he was a child. He could remember when his mother used to talk of the city. Maxwell and Christine were too young to remember.

Slowly four of the werewolves left them and only Merrick was left. Merrick seemed to be agitated by this. He led the vampires to a small café on the edge of town. It was nothing like the pubs in Ireland. Every one seemed elegant in their way. Even the drunks looked halfway decent.

One of the waitresses came over to the five of them. "The little one cannot come in here." She said pointing to Christine. Merrick looked the waitress in the eye and she seemed to know who he was. "Merrick, we've missed you all these months. You should have come around more often." After greeting Merrick, the waitress sat the five of them in a booth toward the back of the café.

They all watched the mortals as they dined on wine. After a while the same waitress that talked to them earlier whispered something into Merrick's ear, which caused him to get up from his seat. Merrick gestured for the rest of them to come with him and they did. The waitress led the five of them up stairs and to their rooms. Merrick had a room to himself, while Christine and Maxwell had to share a room as well as Lorelei and Sean.

As the two of them walked into the room, there was only one bed. Sean let Lorelei have the bed. When they settled down and she went to sleep, Sean watched her through the darkness of the room until the dawn was approaching.

The next night Sean was woken up by a loud bang from downstairs. All of the candles were out and the room was completely dark except the light from the moon. Lorelei was still fast asleep in the bed. Sean quietly left the room to see what was going on down stairs. There were dozens of vampires in the main part of the café. Then Sean noticed a familiar face in the crowd. Jesse had Merrick tied up in a chair and was asking him where the four of them were.

"I know you're helping them, Merrick. One of your lackeys all ready told me." Merrick was silent and didn't tell the vampire anything. Sean saw the eyes of Merrick meet his own. Jesse noticed what the werewolf was doing and directed his eyes at Sean as well. Sean backed up realizing that Jesse and Merrick were twins. Jesse pointed at a couple of vampires and ordered them to get Sean and the rest. Sean headed back into his and Lorelei's room and woke her up. By the time she opened her eyes, the vampires had reached the threshold of their room. Sean felt great warmth come to his hands. He looked down and noticed two fireballs forming. Sean threw them at the vampires and they ran out of the room screaming with the fire consuming them. Sean and Lorelei ran into Maxwell and Christine's room. Both of them were wide-awake. The vampires could hear the screams of the people downstairs and then all of a sudden they felt the building start to sway. Sean grabbed Lorelei and broke through the second story wall. The vampires landed on their feet just like cats. Maxwell and Christine followed. They were about to leave the café until some one broke through the wall. They found out that it was Merrick when he turned into a werewolf. He ran past the vampires and deep into the forest. Sean, Maxwell, Christine, and Lorelei ran after him hoping to avoid the crowd that was gathering in front of the café.

They ran until they came into a clearing in the middle of the forest. "I knew you should have never come back." Sean wasn't surprised by Maxwell's comment. Maxwell had despised him ever since their mother had died.

"Maxwell, this isn't the time to talk about this."

"Well, we are. You abandoned us, Sean, and now look where we are. We're being chased by vampire and God only knows what else. You ruined our lives." Maxwell tried to punch Sean, but he grabbed his younger brother by the fist and held him. Maxwell could feel his fist getting warmer the longer that Sean held it.

"Will you two just stop it?" Lorelei seemed to be upset by the brothers fighting, but her pleading didn't stop them from their quarrel. What stopped them was Christine. She called out for her older brothers to stop. Sean let go of Maxwell and took a step back from his younger brother. "If you never wanted me to come home then why stay with us now?"

Maxwell only stood there a few seconds before he turned his back on Sean and walked away. As Sean walked back towards Lorelei and Christine, he could see tears in the eyes of his little sister. "If you want to go with him, there's no one stopping you." Christine hugged Sean and ran off to join her other brother. Sean and Lorelei stood there as Maxwell and Christine walked away. When they disappeared in the forest, Sean turned to face Lorelei and told her that they should be going. As he walked past her, Lorelei could see the tears forming in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

For years, Sean and Lorelei traveled all over Europe until 1627, when they went to Germany. The two vampires entered one of the taverns ready to feed. They picked off the evildoers. They were mostly murderers, but one night in mid-October a woman caught the eyes of Sean. She was one of the waitresses of the tavern. Even though she wasn't as made up as the other waitresses she still had an air of beauty to her. She had long blonde hair that seemed to flow like water as she walked from table to table. Sean watched her as she gave Lorelei a drink. Lorelei looked strait at Sean, and he knew what she was thinking. Before the woman turned around, Sean adverted his eyes downward. He did not notice something about the woman.

Lorelei got up from the booth, and left the tavern. Sean left the tavern several minutes after her, and waited in a dark alley for the waitress to go home. Sean carefully kept to the shadows as he followed her home. It wasn't long before the two of them arrived at her front door. Just as she was about to enter her home, Sean came up behind her and started to feed. Sean could feel her and her child's heart start to weaken as he drank. After only a few seconds, Sean pulled away and gave the woman a few swallows of his own blood.

Lorelei came from around the corner; and the two of them carried the woman into her home and laid her on a sofa in the middle of the room. Just as the two vampires laid her down, she opened her eyes, and she was crying out in pain as her mortal self died. But something happened that the vampires didn't expect. The woman started having contractions and gave birth to her child. The woman pushed, and Lorelei was there to help the baby out. It only took a few minutes before the baby girl was born. Lorelei took the child to clean her up, while Sean kept close to the woman.

He walked around the den of the woman's home trying to find some shred of evidence of her identity. He found pictures of her family and even of herself when she was eighteen on an end table near the sofa. Then something else caught his eye. It was a letter, which had the woman's name on it, Darla. Sean placed the letter and picture back on the table, when Darla started to wake up. Sean sat down next to her as she slowly opened her eyes. "Where is my child?" Just as Darla said this Lorelei returned with the baby. She put the child in Darla's arms. Darla looked at her daughter for several seconds before she asked who Sean and Lorelei were. Sean introduced them both. "You two are vampires, and now so am I." Sean looked strait into Darla's eyes and told her the truth, something that she didn't really want to hear.

"You should get some rest now. We will talk to you about this tomorrow night." Darla agreed with Sean and she got up with her daughter in her arms. She led them down a small hallway leading them out of the den. Once the three of them reached two doors, Darla stopped. She pointed out an extra room for them. She went into her room and Lorelei went into the extra bedroom. Sean stood just outside of Darla's room watching her as she laid her child in a crib next to her bed. Out of nowhere Sean asked what she was going to name her. Darla looked at him and told him Angela. Sean smiled and headed into the extra room.

The next night started out quietly with Darla packing up the few things she had while Sean and Lorelei contemplated where they would go next. Darla walked into the room while they were doing this and gave them her own suggestion. She wanted to go back to Ireland to see her family and let them see Angela. The two vampires agreed, loaded the horse drawn carriage, and headed back to Belfast.

They traveled through Belgium and England for several weeks until they reached Darla and Sean's former home. While Lorelei and Darla went to show Darla's family Angela, Sean went to the grave of his mother. The night was cloudy and a slight fog rolled over the cemetery. It didn't take him long for Sean to get to his mother's grave. He knelt down and read the name on the headstone, Angel Macumbial.

Sean stood there for several minutes until a woman approached him from behind. "Are you related to her some how?" Sean stood up and turned to her not saying a word. "She was my aunt." Sean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know that it's hard to believe since she died over a hundred years ago…" Sean ended up interrupting his cousin.

"She was my mother."

"I guess it isn't that hard to believe." His cousin introduced herself as Alyssa and the two of them started to walk out of the cemetery. Sean told Alyssa what had happened to him after his mother's death. After a few minutes of walking Sean and Alyssa arrived at a house that was all too familiar to Sean. Alyssa told Sean that her father rebuilt the house the way it was before and now her and her two sisters live in it ever since their father died.

The two cousins entered the home. It seemed rather alien to Sean entering a home much like the one he grew up in. Alyssa had Sean sit down while she went to get something for him. The house seemed smaller than he remembered growing up. There were several pictures of generations of his family.

It was only a few minutes before Alyssa came back with a huge book and sat down next to Sean. She explained to him that it was his mother's spell book. "When you were twenty one, the tribunal found where your family was. She was fearful that they would use her spell book against your family, so she gave the book to my father, who gave it to us when our mother died. Angel evaded their attacks for two years, but the tribunal eventually killed her with the help of a warlock. Then their leader told one of her most influential members to change you and your siblings into vampires. So when your father wanted to hire a maid after you left, Bianca thought it the perfect opportunity to get close to your family. At the time Ileanna had no idea that you existed and was just going to change Maxwell and Christine into Maleficari vampires when they were old enough. But when you showed up Ileanna embraced you and trained you in the ways of the Maleficari to help with changing Maxwell and Christine."

Sean was astonished by how much Alyssa knew about him and his family. He asked how she knew that much about Ileanna and how he became a vampire.

"Years ago when Ileanna took you to meet Bianca and change Lorelei, my sisters and I snuck into the tribunal's castle and got some information about a spell that we were trying to cast. While you were changing Lorelei, Ileanna introduced me to Christine. She told me about your family and who embraced her. I didn't know then that she was my cousin until now. And I found out about your mother from my father when he gave my sister and me the spell book. But now it is time for you to take it. Your mother would have wanted it that way." Just as Alyssa gave the book to Sean two women came into the home. Sean recognized them immediately as his cousins Amber and Anya. They were closer to Sean's age so he remembered them very vividly when they were growing up. Sean was pleased with being around family again. Amber and Anya sat next to him and they started to talk about their lives, until they heard the bells of the local church toll the twelfth hour. Sean left his three cousins and went looking for Darla and Lorelei.

He started walking through the woods and with each step Sean could feel someone watching him. But every time he thought he saw the creature nothing was there. Only after a few more minutes did he see a figure cloaked figure in black. Sean walked faster toward it, but it seemed to be getting farther away with each step. Then using his vampiric speed, Sean caught up with the figure. Sean grabbed the creature to turn it around to ask it why it was following him, but when he did the creature disappeared and all that was left was the cloak it was wearing. Sean just threw it to the ground and headed back to the city. He went to the local pub to pick off a weak mortal. Surprisingly he also found Darla and Lorelei as well. Sean sat down next to them and asked Darla about Angela and her family. She didn't say much except that she left Angela there to be raised by her parents. Sean said that it was the best thing for her, instead of being raised by vampires.

The three of them sat there for several minutes until a man ran into the pub asking for Sean. He screamed his name, but Sean kept quiet. He went up to the bar and asked if anyone in the pub was Sean Macumbial. Someone threw a bottle at him and told him to shut up. It only came an inch from hitting his head. After the bottle hit the wall behind him he left a message for Sean. "If he comes in here tell him that Jesse is looking for him and that he has Angela." Once Sean heard this he got up out of his seat and went over to the man. He dragged him off of the bar and asked him where Angela was. He told him that he didn't know the exact location but that he could take him there.

Sean let the man lead him with Darla and Lorelei following close behind. He led them just outside the city right in front of his cousin's home. Jesse and five other vampires were holding Sean's cousins while Jesse himself held Angela. "Thank you for caring for my daughter, Sean. As well we other things." Jesse looked at Darla as he gave Angela to another vampire. "It seems that every one I love seems to flock to your side, and every one I hate seems to be on your side. What can it be? Your goodness. No, that couldn't be it. Vampires are never good and never will be. We're murderers, cold blooded killers." Sean stood his ground, as Jesse got closer to him. "We're both the same."

"I'm nothing like you." Sean pushed Jesse in the chest, right over his heart and a stake went right through Jesse. Jesse fell over and the three vampires that had Sean's cousins let them go and the five of them ran off. Before the one that held Angela got away, Sean used his vampiric speed to get in front of him. "Give me the child." The vampire did as he was told and ran off. Sean walked back over to Lorelei and Darla stepping over Jesse in the process. What Sean didn't see was Jesse closing his eyes.

Sean handed Angela over to Darla and the three vampires headed back into town. They went to Sean's old residence where he stayed in Belfast and the three of them rested for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

For the next thirteen years Sean, Lorelei, and Darla raised Angela like she was their own, keeping her away from the world of the supernatural. But finally something happened to Angela on her fourteenth birthday that Sean never expected. One night while visiting his cousins, all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Anya answered it, and it was Darla. She told Sean that one of the vampires that was with Jesse that night kidnapped Angela.

This time they were prepared. Amber, Anya, and Alyssa found a transportation spell to send Jesse to the depths of hell. The four of them followed Darla to one of the sacred witches' circles. "This is as far as I can take you. Jesse said that if I ever came with you he'd kill Angela." Sean and his three cousins formed a circle and recited the spell. It only took a few seconds for them to get to the demonic dimension. Sean didn't worry about the demons and headed to the vampire's castle. When he got there, the castle seemed to be deserted except for Jesse and Angela.

"This is between us, Sean." Sean's cousins backed out of the castle, but not before Alyssa slipped him the spell. It was just Sean, Jesse, and Angela. Sean took a few steps forward and Jesse did the unspeakable. "I'm tired of waiting." Jesse turned into his vampiric form, and started to drink from Angela. Sean tried to stop him, but someone jumped him from behind. Sean was surprised by Bianca's intrusion in the matter. She tried to wrestle with Sean to keep him away from Jesse. When he finally threw her off, Jesse had all ready given Angela some of his own blood.

Sean was furious with them both; and started toward Jesse, but before he could reach him a commanding voice told him to stop. Sean turned around, and a man that looked a great deal like Bianca stood in the doorway with a group of vampires behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, Sean could see Bianca scurrying away from the vampire.

"Brian, I can explain." Sean had never heard such fear in Jesse's voice.

"You and my daughter have betrayed us for the last time, Jesse. Leave and never return." Jesse helped Bianca up and left the castle. After they left, Sean went over to Angela and picked her up in his arms. "She can rest until she is better." Sean followed Brian into a large bedroom on the second floor of the castle. He set her down on a bed and the two vampires left the teenager to sleep. Brian told Sean how Bianca fell in love with Jesse when she was younger and how she betrayed him and the Maleficari vampires. Over the next fifty-one years, Brian told everything to Sean, Lorelei, and Darla about their sect of vampires. He taught them everything about their powers and how to blend in with the demons of the city. All was quiet in the Maleficari haven, but something was going on in the witches' tribunal that no one had expected.

One day when Sean was teaching Angela about their powers, there was a loud explosion and a green light emanated from the tribunal and passed through out the three kingdoms. It only took a few seconds for Brian to come into the same room as Sean and Angela. The two of them followed him out of the castle with several other vampires over to the tribunal. When they got there, all of the tribunal vampires were scattered in pieces all over the castle. Brian and the other Maleficari vampires walked through the tribunal until they reached the library.

In the middle of the room stood a red haired woman next to Bianca. Brian called out the woman's name. Sandra turned around and faced Brian. She told him that she was sorry and drew a sword from its sheath. With one fatal swoop; she brought down the sword through Bianca's neck. Brian shut his eyes and turned his head away from the scene, and then looked strait at Sandra. "We will never be allies, but as long as we have an understanding, we will not attack each other." Sandra agreed.

The room was silent until Sean saw the figure in the cloak again. Sean yelled at one of the witches to stop it. The witch that was closest to it tried to grab it, but when she did all that was left was the cloak. Brain asked Sean why he had the witch try and catch the person. Sean explained to him that the person watched him and that he was only wondering who it was. Brian and rest of the vampires headed back to the castle.

When they got back, Lorelei was relieved to see that Sean was all right. She went over to him and Angela headed over to her mother. "I think we should leave this place." Angela asked her mother why she would say such a thing. "We don't belong with Lorelei and Sean. They have each other and we need to make our own way back home in Belfast." Angela agreed and the two of them stood in silence while Sean told Lorelei every thing that happened.

The next day, Darla and Angela started packing. Sean was the first one to discover them. He grabbed Darla by the arm and turned her around to face him. "Where are you going?" Darla explained her decision to Sean and he let go of her. He told her that he supported anything that she would want to do and left her and Angela to pack. He walked down the hall of the castle until he reached his and Lorelei's room. Lorelei was sitting on the bed reading one of the many spell books that Brian had acquired. Sean sat down next to her.

"Why is that every one I change into a vampire eventually leaves."

"We can't just stay with our sires forever. Eventually we will have to leave. Just like a child does when it has to leave their parents and make a life of its own."

"Then how come you haven't left?" Lorelei leaned into Sean and kissed him.

"I love you." Sean kissed her back.

The next day was when Sean, Lorelei, Darla, and Angela used the sacred witches' circle and went back to Belfast. Once there, Sean led Darla and Angela to his home in Belfast and let her stay there. After they said good-byes, Sean and Lorelei went to Sean's cousins' house to tell them something. Alyssa opened the door and Sean told her what he was going to say right at the door. "Lorelei and I are heading over to the new world." Alyssa didn't seem surprised by Sean's statement. She invited her cousin and Lorelei inside and told her sisters Sean's decision. They exchanged their farewells and watched the carriage as Sean and Lorelei headed off to another journey.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

For days Sean and Lorelei traveled in a ship heading for Boston. There were plenty of rats to feed on. There were even some livestock so every once in a while the people of the ship would have to dump a dead cow or pig over board. They finally got to Boston in 1691 in mid-November.

The night was strangely silent. From a few locals at the pub, they had heard that there had been the burning of witches in Salem. The two of them headed there to check it out. The first night that they arrived in Salem, a trial was going on. Sean and Lorelei quietly sat in the back.

"Tara Morgan, how do you plead to the charge of witchcraft?" The woman in the stand pleaded not guilty and the crowd went hysterical. Some shouted out burn the witch while others pleaded for justice. Tara started to cry. The judge tried to call out for order, but nothing seemed to work. The crowd only got more restless. They started to rush the front of the courthouse. They picked up Tara and carried her out of the courthouse and into the town square. Sean and Lorelei followed close behind.

As they got into the middle of town they could see a tall pole with firewood around it. Sean could see the markings where the fire had burned before. The crowd brought Tara up to it and tied her up. They set the wood a flame and the two vampires watched as she burned. The crowd slowly died down and Sean and Lorelei stood in the shadows. After the town of Salem went to sleep, something stirred in the ashes. Sean was standing right by it as Lorelei was on the hunt. Unexpectedly a giant flame arose in front of Sean. After the flame disappeared in its place stood Tara Morgan.

"I see that you are a witch." She turned around to face Sean and asked him whom he was. He replied, "A friend." Talking a chance so that she would trust him, he made a fireball with his hands. He watched her as she looked at the glowing ball of fire. After a few seconds she looked back up at him.

"You must be a warlock." Sean just nodded not wanting to totally trust her yet. Tara grabbed Sean by the wrist and led him to her coven. When they got there, there were four women sitting in a circle around a pentagram, the same symbol on his mother's spell book. When the girls saw Tara, they were relieved, but when they saw Sean that was another story. "Why have you brought the traitor?" Tara's eyes widened and she backed away from Sean. "You know what this one did to the tribunal." From across the room Sean could see Jesse carrying Lorelei into the room.

"I'll be seeing you, Sean." Jesse left and Sean was about to follow him until the witches stood in his way.

"Jesse has been lying to you. He's the one who first slaughtered the tribunal to get her." The one girl who stood directly spoke up again.

"Our master has never lied to us. Lorelei put a spell on him to make him kill the tribunal. She is to blame."

"Jesse did it out of his own free will. I was there." Without warning Tara put herself in between the witches and Sean. "Do you trust me, Tara?" Then there came some commentary from the witches.

"If you are with him your against us." Right away Tara said that she trusted Sean and the two of them left the coven.

Further down the road, both of them saw Jesse and Lorelei. Sean used his vampiric speed to catch up with the two of them. He picked up Jesse by the back of his shirt and threw him into a well a few feet in front of them. Next he put this hands over the well and let the hottest fire flow threw himself and into it. He could hear the screams of Jesse as the flame back-fired out of the well.

By this time, Tara had come up beside the two vampires. "Tara, I'm going to take you to the witches' tribunal." She couldn't believe that he knew where it was located. The three of them turned around and the coven was standing in the middle of the road. Sean gave Tara a cloak and she hid herself within it. When she was finished, Sean yelled at the top of his lungs 'witches.' The lamps of the houses started to light up. The townspeople came out of their houses and swarmed the coven. Sean, Lorelei, and Tara made their way out of Salem. It was only a few minutes later, when the three of them reached the sacred witches' circle. Sean gave Tara instructions on getting to the tribunal. After Tara had completely vanished, Lorelei and Sean used the spell to transport them back to Ireland.

One night Sean was walking the empty streets of Dublin. As he walked, Sean could sense that someone was following him. He turned around and there was nothing there, but when he turned back around in front of him stood Angela. She hugged him and told him how much she missed him. When she was done, Sean asked her to take him to her mother's home. Angela did as she was asked.

When they got there Darla was in a back room talking to some one who Sean had never met before. As soon as Darla saw him, she ran up to Sean and rapped her arms around his neck. She whispered that she missed him. The man came up behind Darla. She let go and introduced him as William O'Braonain. The two vampires shook hands and then unexpectedly the door of Darla's home burst open. William's twin brother came in the house. Darla introduced him as Liam. He gave Darla and Angela a couple of Kimonos, and his brother a sword. Sean recognized where the sword was from.

"You went to Shanghi." Liam seemed surprised by Sean's observation. He asked Sean how he knew about Shanghi. "It was the sword that you gave to your brother. Eastern vampires hate when you take their most prized artifacts. They will probably be coming here to get the sword back." Darla informed Liam that Brian, the leader of the Maleficari, had told them about different sects of vampires as well.

"Then let us take it out of town and hide it some where." William seemed rather eager to get rid of the sword. Sean told them to wait there while he went to go get Lorelei. All of them agreed with him and Sean went out of the house.

It didn't take long to find her. She was in a dark alley feeding. Sean went up to her and she let the man's corpse fall to the ground. Sean asked who he was.

"Some murderer. I'm not really sure, but I think that he murdered concubines in England. But that doesn't matter anymore."

"We have to go." Sean didn't explain why they had to go; but he kissed her, and took her by the hand. Just as they were about to leave, the two vampires heard a loud blood-curdling scream, which sounded like Angela. The two of them ran to her. Before they reached her they saw what she was screaming about. Darla, William, and Liam were fighting off ten Eastern vampires. Sean and Lorelei used their Syzygization powers and killed all of the vampires with help from Darla and the twins. What they did not know was that as they fought, a church group was watching them as well as the woman in the cloak.

"Leave us, retched demons." Sean turned around and saw a man emerge from the crowd. "Leave Dublin and take that thing of the devil with you." He said while pointing at the sword. Liam whistled and three horses came over to the vampires. Sean stood there a moment. He thought he remembered him from a long time ago. Sean could remember seeing the man the very same day that Sean's mother was murdered.

He could remember struggling to get free from the grip of two farmers as several people drug his mother out of the house he used to live in. He could remember his mother calling out the name Tracie Morgan and seeing the same man that was standing in front of him now respond to her. No one else was at the house that day except Sean and his mother. Sean always blamed himself for her death, but today he knew that he was standing in front of her real murderer.

Sean stopped looking at Tracie Morgan as soon as Lorelei put her hand on his shoulder. The two of them got on one horse while Darla, Liam, Angela, and William got on the other two. "I have a feeling that we will meet again." Sean and the rest of them left Dublin for the last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

They traveled for hours until they reached just outside of the forest. The six of them let the horses rest and discussed where they were going next.

"We'd better separate so that the Eastern vampires don't kill us all at once." Liam suggested to the group as a whole. Sean argued with him and they decided that Darla, Liam, and Angela would go to Belfast and Sean, Lorelei, and William would travel to England. It was getting close to sunrise and the vampires had to have a means of shelter. Darla used her powers of Syzygization to make six holes for the vampires to sleep in for the day. Each of them hopped in the holes and they were covered with the earth.

The next night when Sean came out of the ground, he only saw Lorelei and William. They told Sean that the other three had wanted to get a head start. "We should get going as well." The three of them packed up the horses and proceeded through the forest.

Sean and Lorelei were just fine riding through the forest, but William seemed to be on edge. Lorelei asked him what was wrong.

"I've heard that there are dangerous things in the forest at night." Sean and Lorelei looked at each other.

"We're the only dangerous things out here." All of a sudden a creature jumped out of the forest. The horses took a few steps back.

The man turned around and it was Merrick. "I need you're help, Sean." Merrick explained to them that his daughter, Faith, hadn't learned how to control her shape shifting abilities yet and that he needed their help containing her.

The four of them headed into the forest to find Faith. A few hours later it was Faith who had found them. In her wolf form she pounced on William, knocking him from his horse. William tried to keep Faith from hurting him, but it only took a few seconds for her to dig her teeth into his arm. With all of his strength, he pushed her off of him and into a tree. A small whimper came from her. Merrick walked over to his daughter and picked her up. He carried her to the house and laid her on the saddle. While Lorelei put a blanket on Faith, Merrick walked over to William and helped the young vampire to his feet.

"We must go back to the other werewolves in Dublin." Sean, Lorelei, and William agreed. It was only a half an hour trip.

The group that told the vampires to leave the night before was nowhere to be seen. They led the horses to an abandoned pub and the five of them went inside. It was filled with cobwebs, broken chairs and tables. There were eleven old bottles of liquors on shelves behind the bar. Merrick led the three vampires to a set of stairs to the right of the room. With Faith in his arms, he descended the stairs into a large room underneath the building.

As they got closer, they could hear some heated arguments going on between many werewolves. When Merrick went into the room all of them stopped arguing. He motioned for the vampires to sit and he took Faith into another room. As he left, the arguing began again.

"We have to find a way to get rid of Morgan. He's been a problem for the supernatural in Ireland for centuries." Sean was not surprised to hear that name in the werewolves' discussion. They started talking about ways of getting rid of Morgan. Merrick came into the room and introduced the vampires to the pack of werewolves.

"Morgan murdered Sean's mother over a century ago and they will help us in the fight against the warlock and his followers."

"He's a warlock?" Sean asked surprised.

"Yes and he's made a small church believe that his powers were ordained by God and that all others are evil. And that anyone that has powers is a thing of evil. He uses them to kill the people that stand in his way.

"Before your mother died she was going to help us defeat Morgan back in Belfast, but when he found out about her, he waited until your mother was alone or so he thought to take her to get information. But his followers ended up burning her at the stake. Ever since then we've tried to take vengeance for her death. Morgan has evaded our attacks for centuries."

Sean understood Merrick and the other werewolves' reason for hating Morgan as much as he did. The werewolves and the Maleficari vampires started to devise a plan to get rid of the warlock. Only seconds into their conversation, it was interrupted by a knock at the door. William got up from the table in the center of the room and opened it.

As soon as he did, he went flying across the room. He was pinned up against the opposite wall. It seemed that someone was choking him because his hands went immediately to his throat. Every ones' attention went back to the door.

"Let him go. He has nothing to do with you, Morgan." Merrick said with a slight growl to his voice.

"Merrick, he's the one who brought the eastern vampires' sword into Dublin, and deserves to be punished."

"Why would I care about the eastern vampires?" Just then Faith broke into the room, and tried to hit Morgan, but he just threw her to the ground. This made Merrick very angry. He transformed into his wolf form and tackled Morgan to the ground. Morgan tried to get away from the werewolf, but Merrick just chased the warlock upstairs. When Morgan finally got a clear shot, he made a sword from his magic and plunged the sword into Merrick's midsection.

The werewolf crumpled to the floor in pain. Sean and Faith came up the stairs just when Morgan left the pub. Faith went over to her father. Sean watched as Faith was leaning over her slain father. While he stood there, William walked past him and went over to Faith. He watched as William comforted Faith. He knew the pain she was feeling. He had been there for both of his parents' deaths. He wanted to go over to her; and to help her with her pain, but his feet were glued to the floor. Secretly he swore to hunt down Morgan were ever he went and avenge his mother's and Merrick's death.

By this time, Lorelei had come from downstairs and was standing next to Sean. "Do you think she'll be all right?" Sean was silent for a few moments then he answered her.

"She'll get better over time, but she will never be completely whole without her father." Sean took Lorelei by the hand and the four of them headed back down to the pub's cellar. There was no one in the room. Faith broke away from the three vampires and went across the room to a bookcase. On the third shelf she moved a green book from it and all of a sudden the bookcase came off of the wall to form a door. Faith motioned for the three of them to follow her. She led them through a secret tunnel to where all the others had gone.

When they got there, there were several werewolves stocking up with weapons. Sean proceeded to take charge of the situation. He devised a plan to track down Morgan. He had two groups of werewolves and vampires go to look for him in Dublin. "The first group will work there way in while the other works their way out. We'll do everything we can to not let Morgan get away." All of Merrick's pack agreed with Sean.

The first group went with Lorelei to the outside of the city and Sean went with the other. He had William stay with Faith to pack her things.

It was quiet without all of the other werewolves in the cellar of the pub. William watched Faith as she packed her things.

"You know that you don't have to stay here while I'm doing this." William told her that it was his duty to protect her. For the next few minutes the two of them sat in silence. Then all of a sudden a person came into the room. Faith embraced him and inquired him on where he had gone.

William was standing by as the two of them talked. Then Faith introduced the man as her brother, Jade. He joined Faith in packing. When they were done, William, Faith, and Jade put her things on one of the horses that Jade had brought from his journey from Egypt. They saw several of Merrick's followers combing the streets for Morgan. After a few trips the three of them had one horse packed down with all her stuff. Each of them got on a horse and went in search of Sean and Lorelei. It didn't take them long to find them both just on the outside of the city. William rode up to both of them and asked them what happened. Sean explained to him that they had found Morgan, but he evaded them again. William could tell that Sean was getting impatient with the warlock. Sean and Lorelei got on their horses and the five of them proceeded out of Dublin and a few months later out of Ireland.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

For the next several years, Sean, Lorelei, William, Faith, and Jade traveled all over Europe in search of Morgan. Each time they came to a new city, Tracie Morgan was always one step ahead of them. But one day while in a small town in Italy, they got the most information on where he had gone next.

One of the local Maleficari vampires told Sean that Morgan had headed to Shanghi. As soon as he heard this, the five of them boarded a ship bound for their destination. Luckily there were several rats for the three vampires to feed off of. One night after feeding, Sean saw Faith on the deck of the ship looking out over the water. Sean walked over to her and asked her what was on her mind.

She told him that she didn't know when to tell her brother about their father's death.

"When my mother died it was hard for me to tell my family of her death. When I did we were there to consol each other. Your father will always be in your heart and time will never change that. But time will only make your sadness of losing him grow smaller."

Faith looked at him and Sean could see tears in her eyes. "Thank you." The two of them embraced each other and Sean watched as Faith went into her room to tell her brother about Merrick.

Sean stayed on deck for a few more minutes looking out over the night waters. Then he went back into his and Lorelei's room. Lorelei was lying on their bed reading a book. Sean sat down next to her and noticed that she was looking at his mother's spell book. Lorelei showed Sean the various spells. He took it in his hands and looked through the book. When he was flipping through the pages a folded up piece of paper fell out. Sean closed the book and looked at the paper. He started to read it and realized that it was in his mother's handwriting. The letter talked about Tracie Morgan and the powers that he had telekinesis, levitation and astral projection. As he read further, he realized that his mother had written out a resurrection spell. Underneath the spell she wrote the consequences of doing the spell:

"_There is a balance that must stay constant on this earth. Who ever says this spell and resurrects another must die to sustain the balance. When you find this don't bring me back. I couldn't bear it knowing that one of my children died to bring me back."_

All of a sudden, the letter stopped. It seemed odd that his mother hadn't written any further. Sean carefully put the spell back into the book and got up and off the bed. He told Lorelei that he was going to talk with Faith and Jade. Sean knocked on the door and Jade let him into the room.

Once in the room, he sat down in a chair next to Faith and so did Jade. Sean gave her the resurrection spell and sat silently as she read it. Unexpectedly, Faith grabbed the book from Sean and took a knife from one of her bags. Sean asked what she was doing. She handed him the letter and told him t look at the fine print at the bottom of the letter.

In very small print his mother wrote to look inside the cover for the rest of the spell. Faith cut open the cover and pulled out another folded piece of paper. She gave the book back to Sean and started to read the letter aloud. It turned out to be the rest of the spell. It told of the herbs and different things that some one needed to cast the spell. When Faith was finished, Jade made his decision known.

"We will do the spell as soon as we get to Shanghi. They will most likely have the herbs that we need." Sean looked at him and asked him who was going to do the spell. Jade told him that William, Lorelei or Sean could change a person into a vampire and have them do the spell. Sean agreed and the three of them went on the deck. Lorelei and William were standing just outside the door. Faith filled them in on their plan and what was in the two letters. She gave the two letters back to Sean and he put them back into the spell book. Sean told Faith and Jade to go back inside their room while he, Lorelei and William went to hunt.

As Sean looked, the ship was silent except for the waves crashing into the side of the boat. He made his way down into the cargo hold. There were several trunks from the passengers on board. Then all of a sudden, he heard a small whimper coming from the corner of the room.

The vampire made his way past boxes to see a small child hiding in the cargo hold. Sean kneeled down to the child's level and the child started to talk to him.

"I'm hiding from my brother. I must have found a good hiding place because he hasn't found me in hours." Sean smiled at the young boy without showing his vampiric teeth. He talked to the child until he heard a woman's voice. He wasn't sure who she was, but her voice seemed familiar. Sean rose to his feet and the little boy ran past him. He hugged the woman who the voice belonged to.

As Sean came into the light, he recognized who she was. She looked exactly how she did just before she died. Her hair was as dark as ebony with just a few streaks of gray from age. And her eyes were the same deep blue that he remembered his mother having. When she looked at Sean, Angel had tears in her eyes. The young child asked her what was wrong. She smiled and told him who Sean was. After she told him this, an older boy came down the stairs and into the cargo hold.

Angel addressed him by the mane of Kade and told him to take his younger brother back to the room. Angel's two younger sons went up and out of the cargo hold. Angel and Sean embraced each other for the first time in over one hundred years. It seemed like forever when they finally let go of each other. Angel wiped the tears from her son's cheek and lightly kissed him. The first thing that Sean asked his mother is how she could be here after all these years.

Angel explained to him that just after he had been changed into a vampire, her brother found the resurrection spell within the pages of her spell book and ignored the warning. "After he performed the spell, I went back to our home to find out that it was burnt to the ground. After that I went to Belfast and found the home of your three cousins, Anya, Amber, and Alyssa. While I was there, I taught them how to harness their powers. Then a couple of years later I left my spell book with them and went to Dublin to start a new life. I became a seamstress and over time I watched the city grow and prosper. Then late in the sixteen hundreds I heard rumors of a new church leader coming to Dublin. It was then that I saw that it was Tracie Morgan. Late one night there was some commotion coming from Morgan and his followers. I saw you there, but I didn't want to reveal myself to him." All of a sudden, Kade came back into the cargo hold and asked his mother why she had stayed down there so long.

She said nothing about it and told him to go back to the room. Angel and Sean followed him. The sky in the distance was starting to show signs of light. Sean told his mother that he would see her tomorrow and headed back into his room.

Angel led Kade back into their room where everyone was asleep. After a few hours of sleep, Kade woke up when he heard his father talking to his brother, Colin. He watched as his father and Colin played together. The sixteen year old went up to his father and asked him if his mother had been married before. His father told him that he had no knowledge of Angel being married before. Once Kade heard this, he went back to bed.

Later that night, Sean left his room and headed over to William's cabin to see if he had found some one to transform into a vampire. Then all of a sudden, he felt some one grab his arm. He turned around and Kade was standing right in front of him. Kade asked Sean how he knew his mother.

Sean was tongue-tied. He had no response for his mortal brother. Then Angel came from the lower deck. She told Kade that Sean was his brother.

"Long before I met your father, I was married to Victor Macumbial. After over 20 years of marriage he died. I loved him very much and I also love my children." Kade listened diligently as his mother explained about her first husband. She left out certain parts about her being a witch and Sean, Maxwell, and Christine becoming vampires.

Angel and Kade embraced each other and the two of them with Sean walked along the deck of the boat. After a few minutes of talking, they heard a scream coming from the back of the boat. Sean told Angel to keep Kade and herself away from the screaming.

He ran toward the place where the scream came from. When he got there, he saw William with a woman in his arms. Then a young man came out of his cabin and yelled out 'demon'. Sean could feel his temper escalating when he heard this. He gracefully walked over to the man and broke his neck.

More and more people drained out of their cabins with their muskets. They started shooting at the two vampires. Sean's flame melted the very firearms that the men were holding. Sean and William could sense the fear emanating off of the people. Then all of a sudden the fighting stopped. Out of one of the cabins came someone who he didn't know.

It seemed that the passengers of the ship were paralyzed as she came out of the door. After a few seconds, Sean felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and asked her if she knew who the woman was. Angel explained to him that she was one of the ancients, a group of vampires that control the different sects of vampires. She also said that Brian was the ancient of the Maleficari. Sean watched the ancient as she walked towards him. She asked Sean what his name was. He told her without hesitating and then she told him hers, Lin Yi.

"Tell me, Sean, what draws you to Shanghi?" Lin Yi seemed to possess some kind of power over Sean, so he told her everything about Tracie Morgan and the death and resurrection of his mother. She seemed intrigued about his tale of heartache and revenge. At the end of him telling her this, he could sense that sunrise was about to make itself known. Lin Yi looked to the east and Sean knew that she sensed it too. She headed back into her cabin. Sean did the same with William caring the woman he embraced following closely behind. Angel had all ready gone back to her cabin.

Once inside, William laid the woman down. Lorelei was nowhere in sight. As soon as he put her down on the bed, she woke up a newly made vampire. She seemed to be a little over whelmed by what she just had experienced. She looked directly at Sean and asked him where she was. All that he told her was that she was still on the ship going to Shanghi. And so she lay down and went to sleep. She seemed a little peculiar to Sean and William.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The next night, a light tapping on his shoulder woke Sean up. The woman, who William changed the night before, was standing next to him. In a British accent, she told him that Lorelei and William were waiting for him on deck. Sean thanked her and then out of nowhere she told him that her name was Dru.

The two of them went outside and Jade, Faith, Lorelei and William were right outside with the entire luggage and a few new bags that he had not seen before. He figured that they were Dru's. The vampires and werewolves picked up their things and headed off of the ship. While they were walking through the streets of Shanghi, Sean saw Lin Yi off in the distance. He broke away from the group and headed toward her. But he stopped when he saw Morgan talking to her. Sean felt rage build up inside of him. When Lorelei was by his side, he calmed down.

"Don't worry. We'll get them both." She took him by the hand and they headed back to the group, which Angel led to a place were they could stay.

She took them to a small house just on the outskirts of town, not to far from where Lin Yi and Tracie Morgan were staying. All the way there, Sean had seemed a little agitated by seeing the vampire and warlock together.

Once they got there, he seemed to be removed from the group. It was not until Lorelei was by his side that he opened up. Sean could tell by the look on her face that she cared for him and was worried. He reassured her he was all right by taking her hand in his.

Then after a few seconds, the two heard arguing in the other room next to theirs. Sean could recognize his mother's voice, but there was another, a man's voice that he could not recognize. The two of them heard the man ask Angel why she hadn't told him that she had been married before. Sean had guessed that the man was Kade and Colin's father. Sean got up along with Lorelei and went to check on his mother.

When they went down the hall and through the door to the room of his mother and her husband, Kade's father looked strait at Sean. The vampire looked at his mother who was crying. Sean could have only guessed what the man had done. Kade's father, Daniel told Sean to leave; and that it was no concern of his, but he had other plans. He stepped in between his mother and Daniel while Lorelei checked on Angel. Daniel told Sean to move out of his way; but the vampire stood his ground, and gave his warning to Daniel. "If you ever touch my mother again I swear that you will be dead in an instant." Daniel walked past Sean and went out of the room. Sean turned around and headed toward his mother. By this time she had stopped crying and was sitting silently. Sean sat beside her and didn't say a word. It was only after a few seconds that Kade entered the room. He walked to his mother and kneeled in front of her.

Sean listened as his brother apologized. After a few seconds, Sean left the room with Lorelei. He walked through the house and into the main room. Lorelei had to keep a brisk pace to keep up with Sean. When she caught up to him, he was lifting one of the elaborately decorated swords from its place in a holder. Lorelei asked him what he was doing, and he told her that he was tired of waiting. By this time William, Faith, and Jade had entered the room with different weapons.

William had a musket while Faith and Jade carried cross bows. They were prepared to fight by their friend's side. Sean told Lorelei to stay there with Dru and protect his family. She said that she would when she felt Dru come up behind her. She watched as the four of them walked off to Tracie Morgan and Lin Yi.

It didn't take them long to get to the place where Lin Yi and Morgan were staying. Not wanting themselves to be known just yet, they just looked inside the building. They saw Morgan and a group of eastern vampires discussing on what they were going to do about Sean and the rest of them. Sean didn't pay much attention to what they were saying and motioned for the others to come with him around to the front of the building. As they went around the building, they heard Morgan and the group of vampires start to bicker. The four of them stopped just outside of the door to the room where Morgan and the others were holding the meeting. Sean could see just a small part of the room.

There were several candles lighting the room, which gave a soft glow of red. From his perspective he could see only three vampires and Morgan. Quietly Sean told Faith, who was behind him, to fire an arrow off into the distance. She didn't know what he hoped to accomplish by this, but she did it any way. When the arrow hit its target the room was silent. Sean saw one of the eastern vampires coming toward the door. Sean, William, Faith, and Jade slowly stood up from their hiding spots out of site from Morgan and his followers.

As soon as the vampire crossed the threshold, Jade took his cross bow and shot an arrow into the heart of the vampire. He burst into dust and the people inside of the room came rushing out. All of the vampires came out first and one by one the four of them turned into dust. When all of the vampires were gone, the four of them went inside. Morgan was nowhere insight. Sean watched the candle in the room. All of a sudden a great breeze swept trough the room turning it completely black. All four of them kept completely silent. The only sound they could hear was the crickets chirping. Sean used his power and made a fire in the palm of his hand. As soon as the room was illuminated, Morgan was standing right in front of Sean. Every single candle in the room relit itself and the room grew bright. Sean felt himself fly across the room and crash into the door to the house. Somnolent from the blow, Sean took a while to rise to his feet.

As he stood up he could hear the others slamming one by one against the walls of the room. When he got to his knees, all of a sudden William's musket slid and stopped right beside him. Sean picked it up and headed into the room where Morgan was. His back was facing Sean and he seemed to be talking to someone. Sean slowly raised the gun to Morgan's back and told him to slowly turn around. As he did Sean could see who Morgan was talking to, Tara.

"Don't do this Sean. He isn't worth it." Sean looked directly into her eyes and slowly lowered the gun while backing away from the two of them. Tara came from behind Morgan and stood beside him.

Morgan then asked her how she knew Sean. Tara explained to him how, Sean led her to the witches' tribunal. "After he saved me from one of your followers, he led me to the sacred withes' circle and told me where to go from there."

"Jesse was one of your followers?" Sean asked Morgan. He was silent only for a few moments before he answered his question.

"Yes, he was and still is. Jesse might seem like he doesn't have very many wits, but sometimes he manages to get himself out of tough situations." A smile spread over Morgan's face as he said this. Then the smile disappeared. Sean turned around and saw his mother. She said hello to Morgan and she lifted her arm. Sean heard a moan come from the left of him. Jade, William, and Faith were regaining consciousness. Sean turned his gaze back toward Morgan, who was now pinned up against the ceiling by the power that his mother possessed.

"Why did you have your cohorts murder me, Tracie?" Morgan didn't say anything. Angel lowered her arm and Morgan came crashing to the floor. He stood up and told her that he never wanted them to kill her.

"He's right, mother. Morgan never wanted them to kill you. Years ago Merrick told me that Morgan only wanted to question you about the werewolves." Sean couldn't believe that he was actually defending Morgan to his mother. Angel left the room. Then out of nowhere, Jade transformed into his wolf form and tackled Morgan. The warlock screamed as Jade dug his teeth deep into his arm. No one moved to help him. Instead they all watched as Jade tore Morgan into pieces. Faith, Sean, William, Jade, and Tara left what was left of the warlock and went to the place where they were staying.

When they got there the only ones that were there were Lorelei and Dru. Lorelei explained to Sean that his mother had gone back to Ireland. "We should start going home as well if we want to cast the resurrection spell." Tara explained to them that they could use the sacred witches' circle in Shanghi to get home, so the seven of them gathered up their things and followed Tara to the outside of Shanghi.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Galway 1753

After they said the spell, they ended up just outside the city of Galway, which was on the west coast of Ireland. All six of them said good-bye to Tara and watched her as she slowly faded away to the tribunal. Then they picked up their luggage and headed into town. When they got to the local pub, it was almost time for the sunrise. They got three rooms and settled for the day.

When Sean woke up the next night, he found that Lorelei was gone. There was a lot of noise coming from downstairs of the pub, so Sean went to go and investigate. When he came out of his room he saw several people drinking. As he descended the stairs he could see Lorelei in the crowd. She was sitting on one of the tables laughing and drinking with some of the locals.

It only took a few seconds for their eyes to meet. When they did Lorelei put her drink down and headed toward him. "Hello, my love." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He could tell that she had been drinking the local liquor. She pulled away from him and took him by his hands. Lorelei took him upstairs and into their room. She shut the door behind them. Sean could feel Lorelei pressing up against his as the two started to kiss. Just as she drew away from him, the door opened up and it was Dru.

She gave the two vampires the news of Lin Yi coming into the pub. Sean and Lorelei gathered up their things and went with Dru. She led them into Faith and Jade's room where William and the two werewolves were.

Sean opened the door just a crack and watched as Lin Yi had her minions overturn the tables of the pub. Jade and William had pushed open the window, and William made his way out of the window. When he got himself to the ground, Faith followed. Sean and Jade lowered her to William, who caught her before she fell to the ground. Then they helped down Dru. Sean, Lorelei, and Jade grabbed the many bags of the six of them. When the last bag was out the window Lin Yi had came into the room. Lorelei jumped out of the window, and Sean watched her as she landed on her feet below. She motioned for Sean to follow her, but he turned his eyes back toward Lin Yi.

"How dare you kill him?" There was an awkward silence between the two of them and then she spoke again. "So you're not even going to protest to killing him. With all of the European vampires that I've met it is always some one else's fault."

Sean had enough with her ranting, so he jumped out of the window. The breaking glass cut his hands and clothes. When he landed on the ground no one was there. So he looked around him and saw a horse tied to a pole of the pub. He untied the reins and rode the horse toward the sacred witches' circle. Lorelei and the others were nowhere to be seen. Assuming that they had gone on to Dublin, Sean used the transportation spell and left Galway.

When he got to Dublin, it was still pitch black. Sean headed to the abandoned pub. There was no one in sight. He looked around the top floor and went down into the basement. Sean thought that there was no one in the building, but he was mistaken. Who he didn't see was the person in the cloak.

As soon as Sean got close enough, she opened the door to an extra room in the basement. Sean felt a wooden stake go through his chest. As he fell to the floor, the woman took off her hood. He only caught a glimpse of her, but her image left a mark in his memory. Paris and Sara picked up Sean and put him in an elongated box. They nailed the down the lid, put the box in the wall of the extra room, and bricked him into the wall.

Lorelei jumped out of the window and joined the other four on the ground. The five of them looked at the window and waited for Sean to come down. But instead he motioned then to go on without him. They picked up the luggage they had dropped down from the room and started toward the sacred witches' circle.

About half way there, they decided to lighten their load and get rid of their luggage. They stopped just off the road and left the luggage in the forest. When Lorelei was about to get Angel's spell book, she heard a horse galloping down the road. She felt William's hand on her shoulder and she knew to keep quiet.

They waited until the stranger passed and grabbed the spell book and herbs that Angel had given them for the spell. Lorelei and the others headed on and kept to the shadows. When they arrived in Dublin, it was just a few hours until dawn. They headed to the abandoned pub and when they got there, they started the resurrection spell. Lorelei watched as Dru was drawing an elaborate pentagram on the floor. And then she looked at Jade who was reading what the spell entailed.

When Dru was finished, Jade knelt down next to her and started lighting candles. William and Faith were standing next to Lorelei waiting for the spell to take place. Then all of a sudden instead of Jade coming over to them it was Dru. Faith approached her brother.

"What are you going to do, Jade? Why aren't you letting Dru perform the spell?" Jade took a deep breath and answered his sister.

"The spell calls for some one close to the person that you bring back. She has never even met our father."

"Then why don't you just let me do it?" Jade just told her no and started reciting the spell. The whole building began to shake as he said the spell. One by one the candles went out and the pub was completely dark. Bottles from the shelves started to fall and break on the ground. Lorelei, William, Dru, and Faith held each other not wanting to fall. Then the shaking stopped, the candles relit and the four of them saw a man lying in the center of the pentagram.

Faith walked over to him and realized that it was her father, Merrick. She leaned down to him to see if he was all right. Merrick got to his feet and looked around the room. The first thing he asked is where Sean was. Faith could feel a strong gust of wind pick up and then a figure appeared at the door. In a woman's voice it proclaimed that Sean was dead and then she left.

Lorelei broke down in tears as the woman left. William went over to her and just held her as she cried. Merrick and William helped her to her feet and all of them headed into the basement, and rested for the night. The next night Merrick and Faith said their good-byes to the group and went their separate way.

The three vampires traveled their way around Europe until 1900 when they migrated to America and they settled in New York underneath an abandoned church. After all this time they thought Sean was done for, but they thought wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

In 1996, a young woman was renovating the old pub that was over two hundred years old. Earlier in the day one of the construction workers had knocked out one of the walls in an extra room in the basement, and found a long wooden box. So now Phoebe was opening the box with a crowbar that the construction worker let her use. She used all of her strength and finally got the lid off the coffin like box. She looked inside the box and saw a man in his early twenties with a wooden stake going into his chest. Phoebe left the basement and went upstairs and got her brother Doyle. As Doyle descended the stairs he could smell the stench of death. He went over to the box and looked at the man inside of the box. "Maybe he was a vampire." Phoebe hit her older brother on his arm. Doyle took the stake in his hand and started to pull it out.

Phoebe and Doyle took a closer look at the stake, which looked as old as the pub. Sean could feel himself regain consciousness and lay in the box looking at the ceiling of the room. As he rose to a sitting position, Sean could see a young woman and man looking at the stake that the woman in the cloak stabbed him with. It only took a few seconds for the woman to turn around and scream.

Sean plugged his ears and sunk back down into the box. Doyle put his hand over his sister's mouth and asked her what the hell she was screaming for. Frantically she said that the guy in the box was alive. When Sean heard this he poked his head out of the box. Doyle fell from his crouching position and backed away from the box with Sean. Phoebe was about to scream again, but before she could, Sean covered her mouth. He could feel her breath warming his cold pale hand. Then he spoke his first words in over two hundred years.

"If you promise not to scream, I will let you go." Phoebe nodded and Sean pulled his hand away. She couldn't believe his Irish accent. Doyle had a slight one from their father; but since they went to live in America with their mother, Phoebe completely lost hers and Doyle's became fainter.

She watched as Sean rose from the box. Phoebe rose to her feet as well and introduced herself to him. Sean returned the greetings, but Doyle was still distant. Then Sean asked her what year it was. She told him 1996. Sean braced himself against the wall and in a quiet voice Phoebe asked him how long he had been in the box.

"I've been in there for two hundred and forty three years." Sean took a deep breath and stepped out of the elongated box. Phoebe took Sean upstairs into the main part of the pub. As he ascended the stairs, he could see the light that illuminated the room. Sean stopped just inside the doorway.

When Phoebe saw this she walked up the rest of the stairs and disappeared in the main room. Without warning the light went out and Doyle told Sean that it was all right to go upstairs. When Sean was insight, Phoebe clicked on a small lamp near the couch.

Sean squinted a little until his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around the room. The pub had been turned into what appeared to be a small apartment. The floor was carpeted with a couch and a love seat. The two of them had converted the bar into a small kitchen. Phoebe came over to Sean and took him into a hallway just past the kitchen.

She opened the first door on the left and led Sean inside. Phoebe gave him a towel and explained to him how to use a shower and then left. Sean looked at himself in the mirror and saw how pale he was and how sickly looking he looked. His cheeks looked like they were sunken in from not drinking blood for so long.

Sean took off his 18th century clothes and slipped into the shower. He stood there for many minutes letting the hot water run down his back and soak his hair. When his shower was done, Sean took the towel off of the sink and dried himself off. Next to the towel were some clothes that Phoebe had lain out for him. As soon as he got dressed, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and Phoebe was standing on the other side with a glass of pig's blood.

"I got it from the butcher." Sean took the glass from her and started to drink. Sean wasn't used to the cold animal's blood so he drank it slowly. After he was done, Sean gave the glass back to Phoebe. Then she asked him to sit down. She put the glass on the sink and crouched down to get a hair dryer.

She plugged it into the wall socket and started to dry his hair. Sean's hair had grown just past his shoulders and was rather long. When she was done, she led Sean back out to the living room and gave him a jacket. She explained to him that he needed to blend in more, so she took him outside and led him around Dublin.

First she took him to a hair salon. When he came out his hair was only a few inches long. He had never had his hair cut short and the feeling was new to him.

Phoebe took him to a few other places and as they were walking back to Phoebe's home, an old friend met Sean. As they walked down the sidewalk, Sean heard a rustling in the bushes and stopped in his tracks. Phoebe inquired what was wrong and then watched as a woman came from the bushes. She said hello to Sean and the two embraced.

Sean introduced the woman to Phoebe as Faith. "My father has sent me to come for you both." Phoebe asked her why he would want her. "Merrick has heard that you are a powerful telekinetic and we need you to help us defeat a powerful vampire named Lin Yi." The two of them agreed to come with Faith. Sean and Faith led Phoebe to the sacred witches' circle and said the transportation spell.

They ended up in downtown New York. Faith took them to an old abandoned church. As Sean passed through the doors, he saw many of his old friends. William, Dru, Merrick, Maxwell, and Tara were all in the old church. All of them put down the things that they were doing and greeted their long lost friend. Merrick led Sean and Phoebe into a room at the back of the church.

Doyle was in the corner of the room reading a book off of one of the shelves. Phoebe went over to her brother and Merrick went behind the desk. He explained to Sean that for the time that he was gone they had been able to evade Lin Yi until now. "From one of my sources I've learned that Lin Yi had made her way to New York and figured out where all of us are located. We only have a few hours until Lin Yi, Jesse and their minions come looking for us. Doyle has agreed to help us in our fight. And I've assumed you have too, Phoebe." She nodded her head and all four of them left the room.

As Sean walked back into the church, he saw Lorelei with a young man. Merrick explained to him that the man was Dante, a vampire who Christine had sired. Sean watched the two of them as they kissed.

He was heart broken that after all these years Lorelei had found some one else. As he got closer, Lorelei turned her head toward Sean. She seemed surprised to see him again after two hundred and forty three years. She let go of Dante and went over to him. In a quiet voice she said hi to him and he returned the greeting. Dante followed her. He looked like he was changed in his mid-twenties. He had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes.

"If we want to defeat Lin Yi, we'd better act quickly," said Dante. Merrick agreed and the vampires and werewolves went back to making weapons. Some of them carved stakes while the others worked on their sword fighting.

Sean went back into the back room and sat down in a black leather chair just behind the desk. Then after sitting in silence, William walked into the room, and asked Sean how he was doing. Sean just looked up at William. "You didn't expect that she would be mourning you for over two hundred and forty years. She loved you very much and she still loves you. She just had to get on with her life hearing that you had died." Sean asked his friend who had told them about his death.

William explained to him that it was the woman in the cloak. Sean knew that there was something wrong with her, but he didn't know what. Then all of a sudden the two of them heard a loud bang in the main part of the church. Sean and William ran out of the office and there was a big cloud of smoke.

An intense wind went through the abandoned church and the smoke went out the double doors. When it was gone, there were pieces of wood next to the right wall and one of the church pews were missing. Merrick told the two vampires that he was teaching Phoebe to use her telekinesis. Sean was about to go back into the office when the double doors swung open and Lin Yi with several of her minions entered. Sean and the rest of them picked up their weapons and started to fight.

Lin Yi had brought twenty vampires with her, which was nine too many for the eleven of them. The first two that came toward Sean as he walked down the isle were burnt to a crisp by the flame from Sean's hands. All of the others went after the Maleficari vampires and werewolves. As Sean walked toward Lin Yi, she walked toward him as well. When they got only a few feet away from each other, Lin Yi raised her hand and Sean could feel himself levitate fifteen feet off of the ground. Then all of a sudden he fell to the ground. When he got to his feet, Sean could see Phoebe use her telekinesis to open the double doors of the church and threw Lin Yi outside. Phoebe made the doors shut, and Sean could hear Lin Yi banging on each set of doors of the church. Sean protected Phoebe from the eastern vampires. It took only a half an hour to kill all twenty minions.

Phoebe got tired and weak from holding the doors for so long that she had to let go. There was absolute silence, until Sean heard pigeons cooing outside. Doyle, who was closest to the doors, opened one of them and the sunlight shone through. "I wonder where she went."

Doyle heard a voice whisper, 'right here,' so he turned around and Lin Yi was standing next to him. She grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him across the church. She walked along the back of the first pew and William met her in the isle. He tried to punch her, but Lin Yi grabbed the back of his arm and dislocated his shoulder. The vampire crumbled to the floor in pain and Lin Yi proceeded through the church.

She walked down the isle until she got just a few feet in front of Sean. "You will never defeat me." Lin Yi opened her eyes wide and flew upward into one of the boarded up windows of the church and out into the sunlight. Her scream echoed through out the church. Dru helped William up and put his shoulder back in place. Sean, Phoebe, Doyle, Tara, William, Dru, Maxwell, Merrick, Faith, Lorelei, and Dante headed to the back of the church and down a stair well into a basement below.

When they got into the basement, Sean used his power to light a torch; and all of them found a place on the floor of the basement, and rested for the rest of the day.

Sean slept all day and most of the night, but when he woke up he found out that he was the only one left in the basement. He headed upstairs and when he got to the main part of the church, no one was there either, but he could hear some commotion going on outside. He could see Phoebe just outside the broken window where Lin Yi had been thrown through. Sean went through a side door of the church and joined the others. They were looking at the ashes that were once Lin Yi.

"I wonder who or what threw her through the window?" inquired Sean. He looked at Phoebe, but from the corner of his eye he saw every one else look at her brother, Doyle. Phoebe said that it must run in the family. Sean watched her as she smiled. She looked beautiful to him in the moonlight.

Phoebe could feel Sean's hand slipping into her's. She slipped her fingers into his and squeezed his hand.

Later that night Phoebe took Sean to one of the clubs that they had in New York City. Over the loud music, Sean and Phoebe carried on a conversation. While Phoebe ordered Sean a Bloody Mary, he broke the silence between them.

"I can't believe that it is all over."

"On the contrary, it's all just begun." The bartender put the drink in front of Phoebe and she slid it in front of Sean. "You get to start a new chapter of your life in the 20th century without any ties to the old world."

Sean watched her as she spoke to him. When she was done, Sean leaned closer to her and the two of them kissed. It was the most passionate kiss Phoebe had in her twenty- three years of life. Without knowing it, the glass of Bloody Mary began to shake along with the other bottles of liquor behind the bar..


End file.
